Ignitus' Spirits Oneshot Possiblity 1 of 2
by Cynderlightlife
Summary: During the defeat of Malefor, 5 dragons spirits arise from the ground to drag him to his death. Who could these spirits be? And where did they come from? Terrain, Cyprus, Ashes and Electra Copyright to me. Contains spoilers for The Legend of Spyro: DoTD.


Ignitus looked at the small purple and black dragons fighting a much larger purple dragon. Spyro and Cynder were using their convexity breaths to try to knock Malefor down, but Malefor himself also had that power. It was unknown to the orange dragon spirit (as Ignitus had passed on) how Cynder herself had gotten the power that only purple dragons were heard of to harness, but it could very well of been all her years in Malefor's captivity rubbing off on her.

He turned his attention to what was going on between the purple and black dragons. Spyro and Cynder had overpowered Malefor and the large purple dragon was standing up, about to walk forward to try to destroy the two small dragons. Ignitus saw this as his chance to help them, and called upon four other dragon spirits.

"Ashes! Terrain! Electra! Cyprus! I need your help!"

The four dragon spirits drifted down to meet with the other dragon spirit; fire, earth, electricity and ice. Apart from Ashes, they were all female.

Electra stepped forward. "Welcome to the Afterlife, Ignitus. The Chronicler has called upon you. Once the world is at peace, he wishes to talk to you about a certain matter."

Ignitus hardly acknowledged the honor of talking to the time dragon. "Yes, yes, Electra, that's all well and good, but none of the others will survive if we do not help them."

The electric dragon spirit was slightly ignorant and was shocked at this. "You seem to not realize the honor that you have been given. The purple dragon is doing all very fine and well on his o-!"

Terrain came up and slapped the dragoness over the head (if that can be done with Spirit's). "Electra, Ignitus is right. The young one's need our help." The green dragon spirit stepped forward. "What need's to be done, Ignitus?"

"We need to drag Malefor back to the depths of defeat."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Malefor stood up and began walking towards where Spyro and Cynder were still flying, preparing to take flight to end the two small dragons lives once and for all.

Suddenly, five dragon spirits appeared from the ground, surrounding the evil purple dragon and spreading their wings, flying high above him.

"What is this?!"

They dragged the dragon underground to his death as he screamed, flapping his large wings frantically to try to stop them, only failing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good work, everyone! The world may very well be at peace." Terrain announced, flying off slowly.

Ashes looked over to Ignitus, watching the other fire spirit smiling slightly. He walked over to him and nudged him in the shoulder. "Ignitus, The Chronicler still wants to speak with you. You can't ignore him forever, even if he's not one of us."

Ignitus looked at the red dragon. "Perhaps. But there's one more thing I have to do before I go." He turned around and blew a circle of fire around him, the flame's transporting him back to Spyro's location. The fire guardian's spirit hovered above the young dragon, flames flickering up his sides.

"_Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future." _ He smiled as he drifted away, watching the young, purple dragon turn to Cynder.

"I know what I have to do, Cynder. Just get out of here."

"Spyro, no! You don't have to do anything! Let's just go!"

"Where, Cynder? The world is breaking apart! But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

"Then I'm with you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Be welcome, friend. I have long been expecting you. A new age is beginning. With each new age a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia, and now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you."

"And…What of Spyro? Is he…?"

"That is the question, now, isn't it? You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro…"

"Well, young dragon…where might you be…?"


End file.
